


Like the Sun

by nialleritdidnthappen



Series: Podfics - Readings of Wonderful Works [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Journalist Harry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Popstar Niall, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleritdidnthappen/pseuds/nialleritdidnthappen
Summary: A recorded reading of missingheadache's "Like the Sun." As described by the author: "stitched-together words of how an anxious popstar falls in love with a journalist in one fateful day."





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingheadache/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227969) by Anonymous. 



Greetings, my loves, 

I'm Caroline, and I am relatively new to the fandom, but it was a combination of Mr. Niall Horan's "This Town" and missingheadache's beautiful stories about Niall and Harry that pulled me in, seemingly for good. While I'm a bit of a writer myself, I don't have anywhere near the way with words that Jessica has. Incidentally, I work in broadcasting and have always had a passion for narration and storytelling, and when an anonymous ask on Jessica's Tumblr mentioned podfics, I was struck with a sudden inspiration to put this together. 

Jessica, we haven't spoken much, but I really hope you enjoy this, and I hope we can talk more in the future. Thank you also to the anon who brought the idea to light. I hope I've done it justice. 

Listen on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-449959188/like-the-sun-by-missingheadache-narrated-by-nialleritdidnthappen 

Listen on Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B99WzLmqluduUnlETEZNRmh5YXM

Cheers, 

Caroline

P.S. To anyone at all who listens, please do let me know if you enjoy. As I said, I love doing this, and would love to do more readings in the future if anyone has suggestions or recommendations as to stories they'd love to listen to.


End file.
